


AL FINAL DEL DÍA

by Jocasta de Tebas (Jocasta)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocasta/pseuds/Jocasta%20de%20Tebas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus, el caballero que abandonó su propia investidura para acudir al rescate de un compañero, se encuentra en la encrucijada de seguir las órdenes del Patriarca o los dictados de su corazón. Horas antes de partir a Siberia acude a ver al que se ha convertido en su amante para tomar la decisión más importante de su vida.</p><p>Este relato forma parte de la cronología de “El alma del asesino”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AL FINAL DEL DÍA

**Author's Note:**

> La personalidad de Camus de Acuario está adaptada (en gran parte) de la visión de Svarte Kapteinen. Mi agradecimiento eterno por permitirme adaptar sus ideas a mi personaje y lograr un caballero de los Hielos humano y a la vez coherente con el creado por Masami Kurumada.

_Para vosotras._

El alba despuntaba por la ventana abierta tras una noche tormentosa de calor y sexo. La lluvia había dejado paso a un sol deseoso de cubrir con sus rayos la tierra yerma que rodeaba la cabaña, con apenas olivos, un mar de piedras destrozadas y restos de hielo que se resistía a derretirse.

Camus se levantó sin mirar a su amante; sabía que si lo hacía no podría abandonar la cama hasta que su cuerpo, dolorido, exigiera una tregua en el combate amoroso. El griego era ardiente; más que agua parecía fuego y cada caricia se convertía en un incendio que calcinaba lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Caminó en silencio, con el corazón dividido entre el hombre y el guerrero: el escozor en sus entrañas le recordaba que Milo de Escorpio volvía a ser suyo y que él, el último de los caballeros de los Hielos, había violado su voto una vez más.

El espartano yacía en la cama, cubierto por una fina sábana de hilo que había conocido tiempos mejores. Dormía plácido, ajeno a la marea de sentimientos que amenazaba con ahogar a su compañero. Tras el sexo venía la calma, el hambre y las dudas. Camus merodeó por la cocina hasta encontrar los restos de la cena, que devoró como horas antes había devorado la erección de su amante.

_“Estas son tus órdenes, Camus. Pon en orden los asuntos de tu Casa. Tu partida ha de ser en breve”._

Saboreó la carne fría del _kalamaki_ sin sacarse de la cabeza las palabras del Patriarca. En pocos días tenía la obligación de incorporarse a su destino para continuar con la labor de sus antecesores, pero la visión del cuerpo desnudo de su _lyubovnik_ le nublaba el juicio. Travieso, Camus tiró de la sábana con cuidado, descubriendo las redondeces perfectas e intocables del Escorpión. Al verlas, comprendió los motivos de Eos al congelar a Endimión para toda la eternidad. ¿No haría él lo mismo, de estar en la posición de la diosa?. Sin pensarlo, expulsó el aire alojado en sus pulmones; una brisa helada acarició los muslos de Milo y se coló entre ellos, muriendo en la cueva vedada con la que Camus soñaba en la soledad de su templo.

—Impúdico…

Deseaba clavarse entre aquellos montes sinuosos entre gemidos de placer y semen, pero las reticencias de Milo se habían convertido en negativas categóricas. Apretó el puño, muerto de celos. Estaba más que seguro que Aioria, el maldito caballero de Leo, había disfrutado de la intimidad del espartano; no era la primera vez que sorprendía al ateniense comiéndoselo con lo ojos desde la distancia cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía. A Camus no le preocupaba el amor del León; sólo era un hombre simple con una historia complicada. Lo que sí le producía una cierta inquietud era el hecho de que Milo no fuera capaz de marcar las distancias con él, y que su ausencia del Santuario propiciara un acercamiento entre ambos griegos.

El Escorpión se removió en la cama, y la visión de su sexo en reposo relegó a Aioria y su simpleza a un segundo plano. Camus había disfrutado de cada recoveco de Milo con su boca y sus manos, pero el saber que tenía vedada aquella parte de su cuerpo lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿No era, al igual que Milo, un caballero dorado? ¿No se entregaba de forma salvaje, como sólo era capaz un guerrero de los Hielos?

Camus se acercó despacio, ahora que su estómago estaba algo más calmado. Milo dormía tranquilo, mecido por la armonía de su propia respiración. Lo odió de una forma visceral, por vivir la sexualidad sin tabúes y luego dormir sin culpa ni remordimiento. Proyectó su aliento gélido sobre la piel desnuda; de alguna forma tenía que vengarse. Sabía que Milo odiaba el frío, aunque jamás se había quejado de la baja temperatura de sus manos cuando lo acariciaba presa de un furor incontrolable. El griego respondió con un gruñido, abrió los ojos y bostezó.

—Estás… despierto.

Camus se sentó a su lado. _Sadalsuud_ brillaba en su hombro con una intensidad rabiosa. Se llevó los dedos helados hacia el punto estrellado, pero Milo fue más rápido y lo cubrió con su boca.

_“Te deseo. Nunca sabrás hasta que punto”._

El Escorpión lo atrapó de la cintura y lo reclinó sobre la cama, estimulando con la lengua uno de los puntos de placer de los guerreros nacidos bajo el signo del Aguador. Camus lanzó un bufido de satisfacción; arqueó su cuerpo y, con una sonrisa lasciva, se acomodó sobre las sábanas. Milo besó su hombro, su cuello y por último su boca, que lo esperaba ávida de deseo.

_“Eres mío”._

Los dedos helados hicieron mella en la piel morena del griego. Milo jadeó, pero no dejó de juguetear con la lengua del francés, mientras sus manos avanzaban hasta perderse entre sus nalgas. Camus movió la cadera y lo rodeó con la pierna en busca de una posición de control. El espartano lo dejó hacer, permitiéndole dominar hasta que los sexos, despiertos, se encontraron. La mente analítica de Camus se nubló dejando que su cuerpo ejecutara una danza de roces y pellizcos que arrancó gemidos y sonrisas cómplices a su compañero.

—Mi…lo —susurró.

Lo deseaba, pero no podía dejarse llevar. No tan cerca de su partida. Amaba a Milo hasta unos límites inconfesables, y aunque su instinto lo empujaba a alojar la virilidad del espartano entre sus piernas, la imagen de sus nalgas prietas abriéndose frente a su sexo enhiesto era un sueño que necesitaba hacer realidad. Cuando estuviera solo llegarían los remordimientos, donde el Camus guerrero repetiría el _Código_ al Camus hombre, recordándole que la Vasija debía estar lista para recibir los dones de Atenea y no el semen de un caballero de cosmos ardiente. Juntó las rodillas, colocó la mano abierta sobre el pecho del griego y lo miró a los ojos. Milo era un hombre por el que merecía la pena matar.

—Aún… es temprano —musitó el Escorpión con una sonrisa insolente.

—Lo sé —respondió el francés, dibujando su boca.

—¿Te apetece ponerte encima? —el espartano tomó uno de sus dedos y se lo chupó con lascivia.

—Me apetece ponerme dentro.

Milo se detuvo. Sus ojos oscilaron velados por la duda y como cabía esperar, el espartano puso espacio entre ambos, tratando de cubrir su erección con la sábana. Camus se la arrancó de un tirón, decidido a no dejarse manipular.

—Si vas a soltarme alguna estupidez del estilo de que los griegos no se dejan joder por los bárbaros, guárdatela, Milo. Mi linaje se remonta a la época templaria —gruñó, ignorando el voto de humildad que se presuponía en los caballeros de Acuario.

—No lo entiendes —el Escorpión acarició el hombro en busca de una distracción, pero Camus cortó de raíz su avance. Milo se removió, incómodo.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿Qué no lo entiendo? —se levantó de la cama, furioso. Su melena oscura cayó por su espalda, ocultando las marcas del combate que los había unido de una manera primitiva. Se enrolló la sábana a la cintura en un estúpido ataque de pudor. El cuerpo desnudo de su amante lo incitaba a olvidarse de todo, pero Camus no pensaba cejar en su empeño hasta haber conseguido clavarse en el orgullo del espartano como Milo se había clavado en su corazón.

—Es complicado —respondió Milo.

—No me hables como si me dedicara a la vida contemplativa —escupió el francés—. ¿O he que recordarte quién abandonó su ceremonia de investidura y pospuso su juramento para ir a buscarte? Si vas a ir por esa línea argumental, te sugiero que seas más creativo.

—¡Por los cojones de Clearco, Camus! —Replicó el griego—. ¿Cuántas veces vas a recordarme que te debo la vida? —Milo se sentó en la cama, con el rostro crispado por el recuerdo amargo de la derrota—. ¡Subestimé a mis adversarios y ellos me arrebataron a _Khartian_ , lo que me distingue como caballero dorado! —gritó—. De no haber sido por ti… por vosotros…

—No te estoy echando nada en cara, Milo —Camus decidió interrumpirlo; no tenía intención de soportar ni una sola mención a Aioria, el perfecto Aioria—. ¡Somos compañeros, por Atenea! Una misión entraña peligros, sobre todo las que son referentes a Samotracia. De haberme enviado a mí, habría corrido la misma suerte —reconoció—. Además, no quiero imaginar lo que ocurriría en el Santuario con otro dorado ausente.

El griego no le contestó. La simple mención de Saga lo volvía sombrío, un hombre sin vida. Camus se acercó, culpable por haberlo atacado de una manera tan directa. Se sentó en la cama, tan cerca del espartano que podía oler el aroma de su cabello, aunque cuidando de no invadir su espacio vital. Milo era peligroso cuando se sentía acorralado, y su mirada huidiza demostraba que la alusión al ático le producía una profunda turbación.

—Simplemente, no puedo hacerlo —finalizó, tan categórico como las otras veces.

Camus alzó las cejas bífidas, atónito. ¿No podía hacerlo? ¿Esa era la excusa que pensaba darle? Asfixió la sábana tal y como la había asfixiado horas antes, cuando su cuerpo se clavaba en el colchón mientras Milo lo hacía gritar de placer. La sensación de vacío se amplificó, como si el espartano se hubiera llevado toda su fuerza vital al negarle esa parte de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —murmuró el Escorpión.

Camus notó la rabia agolpándose en sus mejillas, detrás de sus ojos, en su boca fruncida. ¿De veras lo sentía? Se levantó como una exhalación y buscó su ropa en un acto desesperado por controlar su genio. Milo continuaba sin moverse, y su actitud pasiva enervaba aún más al francés. Recogió los calzoncillos y se cubrió lo más rápido que pudo. Los pantalones aún estaban mojados, pero no le importaba: su piel se encargaría de expulsar el exceso de agua en forma de hielo.

_“Debí deja que te pudrieras en Samotracia. Sukin syn”._

La ira dejó paso a la amargura y por último, a la tristeza. Milo no lo consideraba un igual, a pesar de ser un guerrero con el mismo rango que él. Tomó la decisión sin pensarla, más preocupado por llamar su atención que en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

—Como este es un momento tan bueno como cualquiera, te informo de que me han destacado en la Base Cocornach y que he de partir hacia Severnaya Zemlya al final del día.


End file.
